First Love
by Twisted Obsession
Summary: "No matter what i do, i just can't seem to forget her." please review!


I recall my mother telling me when I was still a child, 'You can never forget your first love, no matter how hard you try.' The reason why my mother would always recite these words to me is because she could never forget my dad. When I was just born in the hospital, my father had met with an accident. Ever since that day, my mom had stopped smiling and would spend half her time staring at his picture. She had a strange fear that she would lose me too, so she would always hold me tight in her sleep while reciting those words.. When I was 10 years old, my mom couldn't handle herself anymore, so she ended up giving her live and left me. The only things I remembered were her words. Me, being a guy didn't even care about love. But that all changed once I met _her._

Sakura was the new girl at school, and she was different, she actually noticed me, the orphan who was adopted by his best friend Sasuke, the rich heartthrob of the school. Well she didn't't technically notice me first, I did.

I still remember her first day here; she was sitting all alone in the corner after getting introduced by our teacher. At first sight I had developed a crush on her. She had beautiful bright green eyes that you could get lost in if you stared for too long. Her shoulder-length hair was a bright pink color. Me, being straight-forward guy, went up to her while dragging my best friend, Sasuke, while he had deep scowl on his face.

"_Hi I'__m Naruto! You__'__re the new girl right? Well this is my best friend Sasuke! Who__'__s also my step brother! But he's really boring, and you wouldn't have fun with him.__" I said to her while having a huge __grin on my face._

"_Hi." She said while giving me a small smile._

When my mother had died, I was at school that time. The principle had called me into his office and had informed me of the news. After that I was put into an orphanage where they would give us 2 square meals a day and made us sleep on hard beds.

When I had graduated the 8th grade, I just sat on a bench, while staring at all the parents that had came. I never had any friends because everyone thought I was weird. That's when I felt someone sit beside me. "Hello." I said in the most energetic voice I could produce. The boy gave me a side glance and continued to look forward. "Oh My God! Sasuke what are you doing sitting next to that loser? Why don't you sit next to me instead?" I heard Amy say. I heard the guy next to me grunt. "Whoever you are, get lost, can't you see I'm sitting with someone, and I don't think he's a loser. People who make fun of other people are much worse then losers." The girl just ran away with tears in her eyes. "Thank You." I said quietly. "No problem, she was just bothering me. Want to come to my house? We're having Pot Roast tonight?" He said to me while looking ahead. "But you don't even know me?" I said. "Are you just taking pity on me? Well I don't need it!" I said angrily. "Nah, I'm not giving you pity, I just like your company."

That is how me and Sasuke become best friends, and how I now live with him. His mom thought I was a "cute turtle" and instantly adopted me.

"_Where did you come from Sakura?" I had asked her. Before she could answer, I heard Sasuke snort and reply for her. "She came from Florida you idiot, she said it when she was in front of the class." "Oh ya! I forgot." I said while blushing. Sakura gave me another smile. "It__'__s ok." _

"_Hey Serene, would you like to have lunch with me and Sasuke?" I asked hopefully. "If it'__s ok with your friend, then sure." I looked over at Sasuke and gave him a hopeful stare. "Whatever." He said while walking away._

After 2 months, we three had become best friends. Sakura had stopped being shy and would speck freely. Whenever girls would give her nasty looks, she would return the look. Whenever she was annoyed by me or Sasuke, she would punch our heads. Whenever one of us was sick, she would come over and take care of us.

I didn't know when it happened, but I had fallen in love with her. I felt as if I was on cloud nine.

I was about to tell her one day, but before I could say anything to Sakura, I had realized that I was to late.

_Today I was finally going to confess my feelings to __Sakura. As I was turning to the corner, I saw both Sakura and Sasuke talking to each other. I was about to yell out their names until I saw Sakura__'__s serious face. __'__What__'__s going on?__'__ I thought. Instead of calling out their names I hid behind a locker and started to listen to their conversation. _

"_Sasuke, I have to confess. I don'__t know when it happened, but I__'__m in love with you." Sakura said while staring at the floor. I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces, but I still had hope. __'__If Sasuke turns her down, then I__'__d be there for her and she'll forget all about him.__'_

_When I looked at Sasuke__'__s face, it was still stoic._

"_Sakura, I don'__t love you. You shouldn't waste your time on me. Fall in love with Naruto, you know how much he__'__s in love with you." I saw Sasuke walking away from her. _

"_I can'__t love Naruto! I've__always loved you! I would do anything for you. If you told me to jump down from the window right now, I would do it, just to see you happy."_

_My heart started to hurt even more._

"_Then do it." I saw Sasuke walk away from Sakura._

"_FINE I will. If it makes you happy, I'll__ do it." Sakura started to move to the closet window she could find._

'_What is she doing? We__'__re on the third floor, she could get seriously hurt!__'_

_Sakura__ opened the window wide. _

_I was about to yell out her name, but I saw Sasuke grab her from behind and push his lips onto hers._

'_Why would Sasuke do that?__'_

"_Never do that again!" Sasuke hugged Sakura tight, while she was crying in his chest. "I Love you so much! If anything ever happened to you I would die right alongside you." Sakura smiled and hugged him tight too. "I Love you Sasuke." "I love you too. But we can'__t tell Naruto about this." Sasuke said while looking down at Sakura. Sakura just nodded her head._

That day my heart had shattered into a million pieces, but I went along with their plan. I just pretended that nothing ever happened. But a months later, both Sasuke and Sakura told me that they had been dating behind my back. I just gave them a smile and told them to be happy, but on the inside I was crushed.

When Graduation had came, a girl in one of my classes had come up to me.

"_Hi Hinata!" I said while staring at her blushing face. "Hi Naruto." She said quietly. "I wanted to tell you something, I'__m i-in lo-love with y-you." She said while shuttering. I wanted to forget Sakura so badly that I just smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. "I love you too Hinata." She looked so happy and innocent that I felt so bad for doing this. _

_It__'__s to Forget Sakura._

Just before the graduation ceremony, Sasuke had told me something that shocked me.

"_I'__m going to propose to Sakura in front of everyone at the Ceremony." No matter how hard he tried to stay calm, I could tell he was nervous. Being his best friend, I slapped his back and congratulated him. "You better make me the god father of your kids." _

Even if I had a giddy smile on the outside, I was even more broken then before on the inside.

_The last award was given to the most outstanding student in the school, who had the highest grades and had the best average in the whole school; everyone knew that __Sasuke was the smartest kid in the school, even if he didn't pay attention in class. When they called Sasuke, he came up to accept the award. You could hear claps from everywhere, but the loudest one was Sakura__'__s._

"_I would like to thank the school for this award, and I would also like to thank my friends and family. But I would lastly, like to thank the love of my love. Sakura, would you marry me?" Sasuke said while looking at Sakura with a loving gaze. When I looked over at Sakura, I saw how tears had sprung to her eyes. She quickly ran up to Sasuke and gave him a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Some people gasped, some cried and some cheered. I of course stood up from my chair and started to cheer for them. _

From that day on I had started to date Hinata.

When there was only a day left before Sasuke and Sakura's marriage, I had proposed to Hinata and she instantly accepted.

_When my two best friends__'__ were exchanging vows, I saw how Hinata had tears coming out of her eyes. They were probably tears of happiness. While everyone was crying, I just had a stoic expression on my face, refusing to cry. This was it, this would be the day that they are finally happy and will live together and have kids. _

_When the wedding was over, tears had finally spilled._

_That night, after their wedding, I was outside their window, watching them make love. I know it wasn't the right thing to do. But I couldn't avert my eyes. I just continued to watch how they were having fun, how they were so happy with each other, while I was broken on the inside. When they had finished, I went to my room and feel asleep, thinking about Sakura._

I wonder how everything would have turned out if I was married to Sakura. Or if I had confessed my feelings to her before she confessed hers to Sasuke? Guess no one would ever know. Now that 10 years have passed, I had moved out of Sasuke's house and decided to buy my own house, for both me and Hinata. Both Sakura and Sasuke were dead. They both had a major car accident and had died instantly. On that day, I had lost both, my only brother, and my first love.

They had named me God father of their 3 kids, and I now take care of them, along with my wife and our 2 kids.

Sakura was my first love, and will always be on my mind. Sometimes I think about my mother and her words that she would always tell me, '_You can never forget your first love, no matter how hard you try.__'_And she was right.


End file.
